


Full Moons and Broomsticks

by WildBurr



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Feels and fluff, Ghost Lewis - Freeform, Kitsune Mystery, M/M, Multi, WereArthur, Werewolf Arthur, Witch Vivi, Youkai Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw the Werewolf Arthur tag on tumblr, and I couldn't resist...</p><p>A collection of small, fluffy oneshots updated at random whenever I need to work on something that isn't ROTG related. Enjoy!</p><p>Chapter 1 - Hungry<br/>Chapter 2 - Sleep when you Die</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry

It was safe to say that ever since the girl with the fixation on blue clothing came into his life, his entire sense of reality had been warped and distorted until he couldn't tell fact from fiction any more.

Illusions, memory gaps, half focused dreams and more all twisted the two together, until what was real wasn't always there, and what was there wasn't always real.

Recently however, he could always depend on one thing to be real, the rock of stability in the roiling chaos his life had become.

His stomach gave a low, but loud rumble as Arthur's head landed on the table with a "thunk", whining to himself.

"Soooooo hungry... How long does it take to throw together a few sandwiches?"

His companion, clad in royal purple, dark sunglasses hiding his eyes from casual view, chuckled, examining one of the forks critically.

"Its only been ten minutes Arthur... Give them some time."

Hidden eyes glared at the cutlery critically, glancing around for any observers before violet flames licked at the prongs, sniffing in annoyance as old flecks of food burnt to nothing.

"Athough, if they call this clean, then perhaps we would be best find somewhere-"

He was interrupted by a low, drawn out growl, the brightly coloured man glaring for a moment before blinking, hands reaching up to smack against his mouth, horrified eyes perched above his fingers. Muffled apologies spilled out of Arthur's mouth as Lewis chuckled leaning forward onto the table, arms folded.

"Its cute how defensive you get about food this time of the month..."

Arthur slumped forward, his face buried into his folded arms, glancing away from the older member of their group, even ignoring the two plates of food laid down before him.  

A few minutes pass, the scent of roasted meat and melting cheese wafting between the pair, until a gloved hand reached out, grasping a faintly trembling shoulder in an unnaturally warm grip, half shaking, half rubbing.

Arthur inhaled deeply, letting out a long, drawn out sigh, looking up to meet the gaze of his best friend, a soft voice almost lost in the clatter and bustle of the cafe. It was only thanks to the supernaturally enhanced senses he was able to pick up the soft, almost broken voice.

"I can't live like this..."

Lewis grimaced, feeling his locket, hidden beneath his jacket, tremble, a hairline crack running down the centre at his words before refusing, taking a deep breath out of habit more than anything else. He had been where Arthur was now, adjusting the new rules of his body, the self loathing, the fear, confusion...

He squeezed, nodding in understanding as he mumbled a soft "I know", pushing the first plate closer, giving a small smile at the way his nose twitches.

"Eat... you'll feel better... full moon is only two nights away you know."

Arthur gave a small, half sob, half laugh as he reached out, pulling the toasted sandwiches closer as Lewis sat back, slipping his "ultimate poker face" on while the sandwiches were utterly demolished within minutes. Licking his fingers of crumbs, a faint red flush tinted the smaller man's cheeks as he shyly pointed at the plate as yet untouched.

"Are you gonna...?"

Lewis grinned, eyes flaring purple behind his darkened glasses, the two plates glowing violet, swapping round faster than most human eyes could follow, letting one eye flame up briefly in a ghostly wink as the werefloof dived in with relish.

"So, Viv said she'd be...?"

Lewis sighed, leaning back against the plastic bench, arms outstretched.

"Five... minutes..."

Arthur grinned as he chewed on the last bite of sandwich, tongue flicking out to catch errant crumbs clinging to his lips.

"So.... about-"

"Two hours."

The pair grinned as they spoke in unison, the first honest smile for the past two weeks gracing the youngest member's face. Lewis bathed in it, feeling his Anchor pulsate to a silent beat, resonating with the golden glow he had come to associate with the young wolf.

Arthur looked at the two empty plates, then glanced at the counter, shifting slightly before speaking up.

"So, think they sell desert here?"


	2. Sleep when you die

He didn't actually  _sleep_ as such anymore... at least, not in the same manner as his friends.

Vivi had claimed the front chairs, citing age before beauty as well as the gender card. Several tomes lay scattered in the foot well by her head, small sticky notes marking pages and phrases relating to her latest researching binge. Carefully reaching over her, he grasped the lit torch that fell from her hand earlier, plunging the van into darkness with a dull click.

The pale glow of his new, ectoplasmic body cast faint shadows over her face, features creased with worry, and he gently brushed a few stray hairs back into place, hovering halfway above her.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe she was here, with him once more. Almost every day had him searching her out, just to reassure himself that yes, she was here, she was safe, that he had found one of the pieces of his heart once more.

But his peace came at a cost. Guilt over the fact she dragged him to all of her investigation into the supernatural had worked its way deep into her, his death weighing heavily on her mind, no matter how many times he had tried to convince her she had no part of what had happened to him.

His reassurances fell once at ears however, her pain masked by smiles and an upbeat outlook on life.

Only in the dark did she let her true feelings show, clutching the stuffed ghost toy he had given her a mere year before the... incident. 

It would take time for the scars to heal, for both of them. Thankfully, time was something their little crew had a surplus in.

\----------

In the back, Mystery had curled up in his slightly ratty, worn dog bed, one of the few things he insisted on taking everywhere with him, along with his glasses. Vivi and Arthur had both offered to buy him a new one, but...

Well, several cases of spontaneous combustion before they even got to the check out quickly put a pause on that idea.

Looking at him now, curled up in a little fussy ball, his nose tucked beneath his tail, it was almost impossible to associate him with the terrifying beast that had tore the invading spirit from Arthur, rather unfortunately taking the arm with it.

He cautiously, gently, reached out with his new senses, specially attuned to the paranormal, and brushed against the faint aura emanating from the hound, mapping him as though he were physically touching. Heat flared against his "touch", near scalding with an even heat. So unlike his flames, burning but cool, consuming but dull.

Mystery was everything he wasn't. He was heat, life, comfort. He burned, but in a good way, a purifying flame that burned off corruption and cauterised damage to the soul. He, on the other hand, was chilled, the icy grasp of the grave, an ever present reminder of one's mortality. His connection to the three gave him more of life's warmth than he had any right to, but there was no denying that the pair were complete opposites in the supernatural scheme of things.

Yet instead of repelling his aura, Mystery's power flared once to sample him and, content that he was no threat, welcomingly pulled him in, gently, wrapping around his presence like a comforting blanket.

He gave a faint smile as his Anchor glowed a pale red, signifying his link with the centuries old spirit. Mystery always was a good judge of character, and he thought that had less to do with his powers and Moore to do with his General nature. He saw more of the good in others, and there was no more obvious signs of this trait than when he lay deep in dream land.

Carefully, he teased himself out of the kitsune's metaphysical grip, the heated aura relaxing its grip as he made to leave, his physical form stretching out and coiling back up into a tighter ball, content in the presence of those he trusts.

\-----------

The last member of their little family used to have an air bed just behind the front seats. Lewis himself used to spend time there, sharing heat while Vivi basked in the heaters.

That's not to say she didn't offer to share... the Peppers had raised him right after all, and it just wasn't done to share a bed with a lady if you weren't sharing a house.

_She always called bullshit on that. After all, why was it any different sleeping bare chest to bare back alongside Arthur? Her claims that the pair of whimps were scared of their first times with a woman were awkwardly on the mark..._

But these days, ever since what had been come to be known as "The Incident", he had secluded himself from the others, and ever since his return he had only isolated himself further. His ghostly senses tasted the guilt that poured out of him, even now, after a full year of being reunited, forgiven.

The youngest huddled within a blanket in a make shift fort of tool boxes, exexorcism kits, spare tyres and chests containing Vivi's researching times. Each night he laid down, feigning sleep until soft snores came from the azure and Scarlett members, at which time he would creep into the safety of his den.

Lewis had debated with himself over whether to talk to him about it, but ultimately decided against it. Wether he liked it or not, he was responsible for his current emotional turmoil, and he would do more harm than good. One day though... 

Tonight he passed his head through one of Arthur's toolkits and watched over the blonde, half turned with the full moon so close. The thin blanket was pulled around his body, clawed fingers clutching tightly as he hid himself from the world, tail twitching along with his feet. His face was screwed up and whimpering, caught up inside another nightmare that called out to the Phantom, slipping through completely.

A cool hand started to stroke along his back, tapping into abilities he had still yet to understand. Slowly he opened himself to the werewolf, gently surrounding him with his own emotions. Forgiveness. Friendship. Peace. Hope... 

His Anchors beat sped up to match that of Arthur's heart as he allowed gravity to take hold of him, slipping in behind him. The resting man squirmed slightly as the spectre wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close until the pair lay still in the pale glow. 

Slowly, Arthur's face calmed, even twisting to turn into the larger man's chest, gripping the material of his shirt.

Usually, the night's were spent alone with his thoughts and the darkness... but this?

He gripped Arthur closer, chin on fuzzy shoulder, a faint smile on his face.

 

 

He could get used to this again.


End file.
